Perdition
by The Blood Blossoms
Summary: The year is 3046, four mercenaries of God embark on missions to eradicate the filth of the now corrupted world


Chapter 1-

Oliver- In a bright white room stood many highly trained agents of the one and only God. Angels as the mortals called them. These agents were the best of the best and were chosen for a large task that only they could handle. Little did they know how wrong things would go in the coming days. But now was not the time to speak of this as the group is being debriefed now. "Alright listen up. Your mission is a large one on a huge scale, to cut the current population of the humans into ¼ of what it is now. This is a direct order from the higher ups and is to be accomplished in the fastest and best way possible with the large amount of weaponry that we give you. Any questions?" asked the blonde haired man standing in front of the group by what looks to be a red gate of light.

Maldito- The 5'11 black haired brown eyed latino male spun his Race Gun 1911 A1 around his index finger subconsciously. "Only one sir, rules of engagement?"

Oliver- "You will be told when the orders arrive but for now stay on the down low but most likely you will have no limit to your destruction after killing the targets marked by the higher ups. Your immortality will work in the mortal world so there is nothing to fear. Now is there any questions?"

Maldito- "No sir." He said holstering his gun into his breast holster underneath his $1,000,000 dollar Million Dollar Dandy suit.

Nero- "When can we leave?" said Nero in his thick british accent as his black hair covered his eyes as he finished loading up and cleaning his sniper rifle for battle.

Maldito- "Ready when you are."

Dex- "I am ready." said Dex as he loaded the rocket launcher onto his back and put his dual pistols into his holsters around his hips while he handed Maldito an AK and Nero dual SMGs.

Maldito- Maldito did a quick weapons check. Pulling back the slide to see if it would jam, pulling out the magazine to see if it was fully loaded, and lastly aiming down the sights toward the ground to see if they were lined up correctly

Oliver- "You won't have the benefits of infinite clips or ammo so use your equipment wisely." said Oliver as he handed everyone their combat knifes.

Mathis- "Yes sir." said a dirty blond haired, 6ft French man with blue eyes, dressed in a sleek gray suit with a cigarette dangling from his lips, with a slight ascent giving away where he was from. He took the knife and did an impressive twirl with the knife before hurling it tip first into the door, it quivered from the force of throw

Dex- "Showoff." said Dex as he took the blade and walked towards the gate.

Maldito- Maldito followed Dex to the gate, walking with pride, as opposed to his partner Mathis, who slouched a bit and shoved his hands into his pockets.

Nero- "Guess I am next." said Nero as he went into the gate.

Once through The Gate they were in Hope City, the crowning jewel of all the world. The center of trade and marketing. Home to over 1/3 of the world population. With towering skyscrapers that glistened as light reflected off the windows like a river of gold and silver. Only far below these masterpieces of architecture did the filth and grime of the city show. Down below did the beggars and whores, thieves and pimps, street rats and crazies show their faces. That's where our team started their journey. It was a dark night, the light of the street lamps dimmed as the aristocrats and lords of economy partied away, sucking all the cities power up to fuel their music players and strobe lights. The four of them came out in an alleyway. The first thing they noticed was the stench. The rotting smell of human excrement that never reached the noses of the rich while they crossed their bridges high above the city to get to their jobs. The group walked down the street, littered with old campaign posters and trash that would never be collected.

Maldito- "Damn it stinks man."

Nero- "Yes it does. Oliver, any orders so far?" asked Nero as he and the rest of the group connected telepathically with Oliver.

Oliver- "Yes one from the higher ups say to mass murder the scum of the streets who bug you but besides that reach the tower with the light blue and silver lights shining into the sky and looks as it is made from gold. Good luck with that I guess, just don't stir up too much trouble" said Oliver.

Mathis- "Wilco. Over and out." He said as he strolled down the street slightly in front of the others.

Dex- "So my interpretation of that was that we can kill people who disgust us?" asked the spiky black haired teenager as he walked down the street.

Maldito- "No, we can kill whoever gets in our way, but we can't just start killing aimlessly, otherwise the police would get involved. Not that they could stop us, it would just be a pain."

Dex- "Damn, that would have been fun." said Dex.

Mathis- "If you want Oliver on your ass about breaking protocol and causing trouble be my guest but I'll be the one who rats you out when he's chewing us out." Mathis said not even turning to look at them.

Crack Head- a man stumbled out of a dark alley, spilling empty syringes out of his filthy green jacket. His eyes were bloodshot and swollen. He turned to the four of them and his crazed eyes lit up. "H-hey man can you give me a fix?" He said pulling a gun. "I promise i won't be trouble as long as you just g-"

Nero- "No we can't." said Nero ignoring the guy and walking past him."

Crack Head- His eye twitches as they pass him. It takes him a few seconds to register that they had said no. "No?" He said asking himself "N-No?!" He repeated, confused and angry "No, no, no! You're supposed to give me what I want!" He said leveling the gun and would have fired three shots is Nero hadn't cut him short.

Nero- "I said no you fucking trash." said Nero as he cut the guy's throat open with his knife. "What do you not understand about no?" asked Nero as he took the guy's clips and kick his body into the gutter.

Dex- "Jesus Nero the guy is already going to hell why not be a little more easy on him?...What am I saying, I would have done the same!" laughed Dex as the group ignored the crack head completely.

Mathis- Mathis let out a snort at Dex "You crave conflict and murder. I wonder if you belong in hell."

Dex- "Satin wouldn't be able to handle me. Plus the higher ups like me better." said Dex.

Maldito- "Cockyness will get you killed one day." Maldito said as they took a right and reached the building. It wasn't hard to find. This building in particular was called The building that stretched beyond heaven.

Mathis- "Quite the ironic name given the circumstances, no?"

Dex- "It is pretty ironic." said Dex looking up to the building.

Nero- "So what is the order, Oliver?" asked Nero.

Oliver- "The man you are out to kill is in the largest building next to where you were transported in at. Inside the building will be a corrupt cop with a high ranking who is to receive a medal for his brave actions. The general presenting the metal also needs to be dealt with immediately. Do so in a position which will be easy to escape from incase the soldiers give chase to you. Good luck and remember I am right here if you need any help." said Oliver.

Maldito- "Wilco." He said to Oliver. Turning to the three of them he said "Okay, Nero, I want you on the building across from us with a clear shot at the target. Mathis, you'll support him. Dex, you and I will be going in quietly, knives only unless absolutely necessary. Now lets move. We breach on my mark." He said moving to the sealed sides of the building. Years ago, the buildings had cemented their door's closed, in order to cut themselves off from the lower lives of the Earth. Mathis places a small powered plastic based charge on the wall, detonating it creating a small door that he then walked through.

Nero- "Damn aristocrats don't want anything getting in." said Nero to the others through radio as he climbed up the building despite all of the closed off parts of the buildings.

Mathis- "There should be no security till we reach around the 100th floor. Around 30 years ago they stopped fearing the outsiders and figured they wouldn't dare come into their precious buildings and homes."

Nero- "There may be no guards or cops for you yet but now that I am up this high on the building and I can see a large portion of the city I can tell this is a city full of cops." said Nero peering out into the bright city as he set up on top of the rooftop across the street from the metal presenting ceremony.

Maldito- "They have them patrolling the bridges between the buildings and in the halls of powerful officials rooms. Not to mention the bank buildings. Cops are everywhere so be careful." He said racing down the hall, yet not making a sound. He rounded a corner and saw a guard. "Tango." He said creeping up to him. He sprung up and drove his knife into the cop's jugular, and dragging him into a supply closet. "Tango down."

Dex- Before the other cop could say a word he cut through his head held his mouth as he tried to scream but died and Dex put the body in the same closet.

Maldito- Maldito continued through the building, cutting his way through guards till he and Dex reached the door of the target's room

Dex- "Now we wait." whispered Dex.

Nero- "I am all set up with Mathis over here, I am ready to shoot, are you two in position?" asked Nero as he layed down and looked through the telescope on his sniper.

Maldito- "All clear here. On my mark. One...Two...Three!" he said busting open the door and firing one shot from each of his silenced Race Gun 1911 A1's,killing the guards and letting Nero take the shot on the target.

Nero- "Bang." said Nero as he fired the sniper and the bullet went straight through the corrupt cop's head just as he smiled and took the metal. In a split second the general's eyes got wide as he opened his mouth to speak and looked at Nero but was too late and he got a bullet through his mouth.

Dex- As the guards ran out of the room Dex took them out and suppressed them with Maldito.

Maldito- "Emergency exit No.1." He said shooting out the large 4 inch thick window with three shots and jumping out, deploying his chute and gliding toward where they appeared.

Dex- Dex followed but just nose dived to the ground and landed on his knees as he punched the ground.

Nero- Nero quickly cleaned up the equipment and looked at Mathis as he asked "Is the coast clear?"

Mathis- Mathis connected one of his custom knives to a ripcord and threw it into a security guard's neck, retracting it and nodding before he too shot out a window and launched himself out, paragliding to their rendezvous.

Nero- Nero followed and when he reached to location he smiled as he said "Mission success."


End file.
